


blue earpieces

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: Different countries mean physical and emotional distance for Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	blue earpieces

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐚/𝐧: my piece for the ‘quo fata ferunt’ collab. it’s very different from what i first wrote and had in mind, but i hope that you will still enjoy this either way. i think it’s a bit unclear why iwaizumi didn’t go to the airport but… i’ll leave that up to your own interpretation :-)

_iwaizumi rests his forearms on the ledge of his apartment window. on the streets before him, vehicles bolt down tarmac and disappear past the horizon. the air is filled with the smell of exhaust while mosquitoes linger in a californian summer’s heat, humming amidst the clamour._

_the sun shines, warming his tanned skin.  
_

-

the first time oikawa brings up argentina is when him and iwaizumi are walking home from school.

“iwa-chan, what do you think of argentina?”

eighteen year old iwaizumi hajime thinks of ladies dancing in fluttery dresses and that the colours of their national flag match aoba johsai’s. he shrugs nonchalantly, fingers busy untangling his wired earpieces. 

“not much, i guess. why?” 

oikawa gapes at him. “not much? not football, steak, wine, or even buenos aires?” he cries out in horror.

iwaizumi narrows his eyes. he jams the earphone jack into his phone, all the while staring at oikawa. 

“you sound like you ripped that off of a cliche tourist website. why do you know so much, anyways? weirdo,” he mumbles, and stuffs the earpieces into his ears.

“wait, iwa-chan, i wanna listen too!” oikawa cries out.

iwaizumi quickens his pace out of spite and leaves the pouting brunette behind.

-

the second time oikawa brings it up is when they’re at iwaizumi’s house, pouring over volleyball magazines together.

“iwa-chan! look, it’s jose blanco!” oikawa stabs his finger at the setter’s photograph, soaking in his confident grin in full, glossy colour. “you remember him, don’t you?”  
  


“course. i’m surprised they even did an article on him, especially since he’s pretty old already.”

“hey! jose deserves it, iwa-chan. besides, i think it’ll be pretty cool to play in the argentine team, don’t you think so?”

iwaizumi looks up from the magazine blankly. oikawa’s pretty eyes are widened, a hopeful smile on his face.

“nah, i think japan’s national team would be more fun. have a sense of patriotism, would you?”

“iwa-chan! how could you betray me like that!?”

“huh? shut up, you’re the one betraying japan!”

-

the third time oikawa brings up the country again is when iwaizumi slowly starts to see what he really means.

“iwa-chan.” 

“what?” 

oikawa lays on his back, feet tucked under the kotatsu table as his cold toes tickle iwaizumi’s knee. he pulls his feet away before the other male can slap him away in retaliation, though oikawa giggles at the glare on iwaizumi’s face.

“don’t you dare put your feet within three inches of me,” he grunts, returning to his textbook.

“three inches!? you’re too much, iwa-chan. i wouldn’t be able to survive like that.”

“why do you need your toes to be near me, anyways?” 

there’s a brief moment of silence, as they fall silent and the humming of the heater takes their place. 

“because being near you makes me happy, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi pauses, pencil hovering over paper.

“and it would make me sad if i moved away to play volleyball in another country, because you would be really far away.”

oikawa keeps his eyes focused on the ceiling, even as his voice quavers briefly. iwaizumi looks up from his work to stare at him and waits for oikawa to say something; anything.

oikawa doesn’t speak. the heater continues to hum.

-

oikawa brings up argentina a fourth time after that, then a fifth, then a sixth, then many, many times after that too.

“iwa-chan, will you come see me off at the airport?” oikawa teases.

they’re standing in his childhood bedroom, trying to clear out things to make the move to argentina easier. piles of clothes, trinkets from festivals, and photos of the volleyball team are scattered in various piles. 

oikawa half expects iwaizumi to say ‘no’ as a joke, before recovering it with a ‘of course i’ll be there’. he stands with his hands on his hips, pursing his lips as he waits for his answer. iwaizumi looks up from a box of books.

“of course not,” he says bluntly, before going back to sorting out comics from magazines.

“w… what do you mean ‘of course not’?” oikawa sputters. “you’re my best friend! you have to be there! i’ll even let you take a photo with me, you know.”

iwaizumi doesn’t say anything. frustrated, oikawa crouches down next to him and pulls at his dust apron. 

“iwa-chan, don’t be such a wet blanket. come on!” he pleads.

“i’m not going.”

oikawa falls quiet. iwaizumi stands up with a huff, brushing past him as he lugs the box outside the bedroom.

-

as promised, iwaizumi doesn’t show up at the airport. oikawa almost thinks that he might’ve changed his mind - that he would spot the head of spiky hair rushing through the crowd to give him one last goodbye. 

that doesn’t happen, though. 

oikawa wanders through the departure hall, clutching last minute gifts from family members while his carry-on backpack is slung over his shoulder. he nibbles on an overpriced sandwich despite not being hungry and watches foreigners walk past him.

eventually, his flight is called, and oikawa’s feet are heavy as he trudges towards the departure gate. dolled up flight attendants direct him to his seat and oikawa stuffs his things into the overhead space before settling into the plush chair.

in his hand, he holds a pair of blue wired earpieces. he plugs the earphone jack into his phone and pushes the silicone tips into his ears comfortably. pressing play, a song from iwaizumi’s favourite band opens into an electric guitar riff. 

a flight attendant makes an announcement on the overhead speakers. passengers buckle themselves up. the plane takes off, leaving sendai airport.

-

_oikawa gazes out of his apartment window. every now and then, a car bustles past on the street below as the obnoxious voice of a spanish radio host drifts from the unit below. he picks out a few words from his poor spanglish - an advertisement for beer. he tunes out the noise and lets the night breeze tenderly caress his face._

_the moon shines, cooling his tanned skin._


End file.
